They are all crazy
by V.Johnes
Summary: Kate joins the BAU she is assigned to team Alpha 2, as she waits to meet her Unit Chief she meets some of the other members of the BAU. AU


**Criminal Minds 10x01 "X" ~They are all crazy! ~**

 **A/N: Hello everyone, I wrote this story for Meowser Hotchner, she was curious how I was going to enter Kate in the team, if ever and here it is! Kate joins the BAU she is assigned to team Alpha 2, as she waits to meet her Unit Chief she meets some of the other members of the BAU. HotchxEmily, EllexGideon, SpencerxMaeve.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 _~They are all crazy! ~_

'Kate Callahan, Agent Callahan, SSA Kate Callahan. Kate… how the hell am I going to be introducing myself to them?' Kate felt her palm sweating she had just parked her car in the garage of the building she was going to be working but didn't dare to get out. She was going to an interview with one of the most prestigious units in the bureau. They were the superheroes, the only FBI agents that people liked. They were dressed in dark suits, drove black SUVs, looked good on TV, they were like the Men In Black for God's SAKE! She was extremely worried, and jumpy, as she realized when she heard a knock on her window. She turned her head and saw the blue eyes of the one Ashley Seaver, they worked together for about three months before she got transferred back to the BAU, the little minx was what got her so into the whole thing, she took the freaking profiling classes because of her!

"What's wrong Callahan? Don't tell me you already changed your mind, I already told my boss that you are a tough as nails kick ass agent." Kate smiled at Ashley's comment.

"You know what Seaver I preferred you when you were nervous and shy, like you were before you got transferred back here." The blond agent laughed throwing her head back "Well work here for two and half years and let's see how you'll change. Maybe you'll grow a pair and you won't hide in your car!" Ashley reached and opened the door all but dragging Kate out. "Look if that helps, Hotch had an amazing week so far, guess lots of sex too, so he is in a reallyyyyyy good mood, as for our unit chief well… her husband didn't piss her off in the last week so that's great too. Oh and I saw Hotch getting her breakfast so she'll probably be in good mood." Kate's eyes widened

"Stop there, Hotch is agent Hotchner right?" the two of them started walking to the elevator and Ashley nodded "he is the unit chief in team Alpha 1, why would I care about the Unit Chief of alpha 1?"

"Oh, well Elle and Hotch do the interviews together, our teams work together a lot, we are together in briefings, we collaborate in multiple cases and Elle, our unit chief, really trusts Hotch's judgment, just so you know, every change in any of the two alphas is being run by both."

"Shit!" Kate threw her head back while Ashley called the elevator, "Yeah, and we are working a joined case too. Don't worry, it'll be fun, you'll see. Hey Spencer, Maeve!" Kate looked behind her the couple Ashley talks with. The woman had long brown hair that reached to her waist, they were falling around her back in soft curls, she was wearing a white shirt with a blue sweater over it, she was also wearing a pencil black shirt and a had a worn brown leather mail's man bag on her shoulder, she guessed that was Maeve. The man next to her was tall and thin, his curly brown hair were cut short, he was wearing a grey suit with a light blue shirt and a purple tie, that's Spencer. "That's Kate Callahan, she has an interview with Elle and Hotch." They both smiled and stepped into the elevator after her and Ashley, "Well, they are both in explicitly good mood, so I guess you might be lucky number 13"

Kate just smiled.

To say that the ride to the elevator was an awkward one it's an understatement. She was glad when they reached the sixth floor, Maeve reached and hugged her wishing her good luck and Spencer weaved nervously goodbye. Ashley led her to Elle's office and told her to knock. Before she was told to walk in there was only one thing in her mind… They were all crazy in this damn unit.

 **A/N: Hey, hope you liked it**

 **Till next time, Bye!**


End file.
